


The joy of Rain

by Inkswirl95



Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkswirl95/pseuds/Inkswirl95
Summary: Rain. All humans have experienced it, and Monsters had some time it in in Waterfall.But what about someone who hasn't felt anything in a place not even time can touch?
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Reader
Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The joy of Rain

You never really enjoyed being out in the rain. Not very many people do. You understood the need for it and the aesthetic, but it always seemed to come at the worse of times. This time, as you were walking with your nerdy skeleton of a boyfriend you were ready with an umbrella since the forecast called for rain and this was supposed to be a relaxing date for you both.

The former Royal Scientist had never gave up his passion and hopes for a better future, so he had been ecstatic when he landed a job with a well known company involved with many technological advances. He loved it but as of late the other humans were putting a lot of the workload on him and his team, probably to try and drive the monsters out. It was stressful but one day he had enough and told them that if they were stuck with more work than they could handle, then they would take credit for something blowing up with how sleep deprived they were getting to be.

Hearing about him exploding off on the humans made you laugh inside. You knew he had to have a commanding personality from his position, but this was the dorkiest man you had met. He looked foreboding, from the cracks in his skull and the usually bored expression he had while walking. But you saw him trip over his own feet trying to reach you when he wanted to show you either something he was working on or silly cat videos. The first time he tried to impress you he was trying to look important on his phone and then ran right into a light pole (which he promptly went and sat again with his oldest son who was laughing his non-existent ass off as he pouted, laying his head on the outside table).

He had the cutest blushing smile whenever you two were laughing at a dumb joke. He would make puns and try to hold in laughs as they would fly over people’s heads. Whenever he had the chance he loved to lightly squish cats’ faces in his palms and baby talk to them. Most would assume he liked coffee or tea, but his real favorite is hot chocolate with whipped cream.

Either way, you knew he needed to get away from work for a day at least, so you both planned a walk around town so he could appreciate life back on the Surface once more. It turned into a bit of a shopping day, from getting stuffed animals to add to your collection to getting books and new outfits for him. You were both happy with your purchases as you walked and talked about anything and everything, hand in hand. Despite there being holes cut in his hands, and his hands being literal bones, they were warm and comforting.

When the first few raindrops started falling, you sighed, starting to open the umbrella when he suddenly raced forward, out from under the shelter of the buildings and laughed. It surprised you and stopped you in the middle of what you were doing.

He sort of spun and laughed, smiling so genuinely as he looked up to the sky, feeling the droplets of water start to fall over him.

“Gaster, what are you doing?” You asked with a laugh in your voice and a bemused expression. He seemed to just remember you being with him as he turned and grinned.

“Rain is beautiful, fresh rain. So free, and it brings life to everyone. I just find it so amazing and fun,” he said, coming over and holding out a hand to you, “Come dance with me,”

You couldn’t help but smile softly at him, taking his hand and dancing away in the music of the rain with him, umbrella forgotten. Later when you both had your fun, you made it to your place and made some hot chocolate for you both and sat down together, reading a book and listening to the pounding rain outside.

You never really enjoyed being out in the rain, but this dorky nerdy skeleton helped you see it otherwise.


End file.
